You better run
by MarvelGirlLucy
Summary: Miss Haskins is no ordinary girl. But no one knows that yet. She was having a regular Friday when everything changed. It all started with blackout and note. AU,Cap/OC and Falcon/otherOC.
1. The Note

AN: Hey everyone! As I was searching for something to end my writing block I found this great prompt and here we are. A new story! Please give it a shot and review. When I don't get any reviews I don't know if anyone likes it and I usually stop with story, so please if you want more, just let me know and let me know even if you don't like it and please explain yourself so I know what you think is wrong :) sorry it is too short. Okay, that's all, thanks. I don't own everything. Most of it belongs to one and only- Marvel.

Character's thoughts are in _italics._

* * *

It said: "Run!"

Few hours earlier…

After a long day full of tedious lectures, she was finally home. It was Friday already so she had nothing to do. She decided to visit her favourite ice cream shop rather then lying on couch and watching Netflix. She would be searching through hundreds of movies and tv shows and end up watching nothing.

She was still wearing the same clothes she had in school. Jeans, white tank top and light blue jacket over it. Of course you couldn't forget about her favourite converse shoes. Classic black.

While she was having the best vanilla ice cream in town, she hoped to meet someone and she did. Few friends of hers. Well, not really friends. She didn't go out with people often, mostly because of her secret powers. They chatted for a while and walked together to park. They spent few hours just laughing and having fun in general as you would expect. They were mostly talking about themselves but she didn't really mind. She had never been very open person. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't secretive or something. She just didn't have all those experiences and things to talk about. She spent most of her time in her small home, watching tv shows or movies due to her abilities. But occasionally, when she was bored beyond imagination, she invented this character and pretended to be someone else on online chatting websites. It was hilarious, at least from her point of the view.

Her life was quite normal even with her abilities. She was able to control them pretty well and she was always careful. She had never been drunk because of that. She was afraid it would slip her when she was not capable of proper thinking. So her life was normal as 25 year's old could be.

It was already dark outside when they exchanged goodbyes and went home.

Inside her house, she threw her jacket at sofa but it fell down, too lazy to pick it up, she let it lay there. She made her way to kitchen and opened the fridge. She was incredibly hungry. As she was reaching for a milk, the whole house went dark. She immediately dropped the milk and closed the fridge. _'Amazing. That's what I needed on Friday night,'_ she thought. Just as she was about to go find some candles, the house was light again. She almost wouldn't had noticed the opened window if not for the slight breeze in room. She took the biggest knife she could find and slowly approached it. No one was there. Only one small note was stuck to the window. It said: "Run!"

She didn't know what to do. Should she run? Or stay? She always thought she was safe in her house. A lot of people were murdered or robbed in theirs but it never happened to her or anyone close to her. She never imagined that anything would pose a threat to her in her own house. Okay, it might have crossed her mind few times, but she was too careful. She hardly ever used her powers and never publically. Only her parents and brother Jonah knew about them. But what to do now? Maybe she should run. Someone got inside of her house few seconds ago, he could do it again. And she had no idea who. She really hoped it was just some regular stupid robber and not someone who wanted to experiment on her.

She kept the knife and run for her jacket. It must be colder now outside. And she still had some money there that could be useful later.

She was pretty close to the doors when the lights turned off again. She was frozen. She couldn't move. The fear took over her. All bad words she knew where running in her mind and in several languages. She knew she screwed up. She managed not to drop the knife at least. She was petrified and scared of what she would see, of what would happen next and to her. And then the lights turned back on.

There was a man. He was standing there. Unmoving. Just staring at her. She shouldn't have bother with that damn jacket. She would regret it for the rest of her life. No matter how long it was gonna be.

"You missed your chance," was all he said. Well, she wouldn't regret for long, as it seemed.

She finally got back to her senses and started thinking. What now? She must fight. This was her home, her only advantage. And of course the knife. But that man was just standing there, not afraid of her at all. She couldn't see any weapons. _'What if he has powers too?'_ the thought crossed her mind. Well, in that case she was doomed. Wait! Her powers! She could use them and she would think of consequences when she was safe. Yeah. Sounded like a plan.

She lifted her hand to cause some distraction but man just grinned and something hit her head. _'What the… ? How fair was that!'_ was the last think she reckoned before she passed out.

* * *

Next chapter: The Fellow prisoner

Please review :) and sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	2. The Fellow prisoner

AN: Another chapter. Thank you very much, all those who favourited, followed or reviewed. I was grinning like a mad man when I saw it! :D

Marvel owns everything besides my OC (whose full name will be revealed in future chapters, sorry.)

Italics=thoughts .

* * *

She was lying on cold floor. Her head was spinning and she didn't dare to open her eyes yet. That bastard brought a friend with him. He was just a distraction. But the real question was why that note? Why did they let her time to escape? She had zero chance. They would have probably just capture her outside.

She had her hands and legs tied. She couldn't talk either. She finally opened her eyes.

She was lying in dimly light room. Walls and also floor were from some kind of metal. There were no windows and one metal door. There were some pipes next to her and some more on the opposite wall. Only small light bulb was on the ceiling. The room had like 2 square meters. In front of her was a man. He was also tied up but his hands weren't as secured as hers. They probably knew about her powers. When she looked closely, she noticed how beaten up he looked. And he was still kinda cute. _'What? What's wrong with you? You are kidnapped and he is sitting there, perhaps in huge pain and you're thinking how cute he is? Get yourself together Haskins!'_ she scolded herself mentally.

She slowly tried to sit. Her head was really hurting so she did so in very slow pace. He must have noticed and opened his eyes. He was looking at her with curiosity and worry in them.

She glanced around, trying to find escape. When she laid her eyes on him he shook his head. Trying to tell her that there is no way out. She raised an eyebrow on him and continued searching. He was right. She couldn't find anything useful. Wait. _'Is that...? My jacket and wallet!'_ she thought happily. Damn. It's to no use now. She highly doubted the possibility of bribing them with few dollars. She sighed heavily but it came out strangely. He looked at her and frowned upon her next actions.

She had her hands in air and eyes shut tightly. Trying to move the door or break his chains. She couldn't and wondered why. That has never happened to her before.

She looked at him again. He was trying to figure out what she was doing few seconds ago. He had no chance in figuring it out.

She eyed him closely again, paying more attention to details. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue orbs, just a bit darker than hers. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with a star in the middle of his chest and a logo on his arm. _'Omg. That's Avengers logo! Oh my! It's him. The living Legend. The one and only Captain America.'_ she marveled in her head. She was probably staring at him with mouth wide open. But she didn't care. Screw everything. This is Captain freaking America! She was in such an awe she didn't even noticed approaching steps. He did. He turned his head to door, ignoring her stares. His sudden movement snapped her out of the trance. She was watching the door, too now. They were both waiting for their captor to enter their prison cell like room. It was only one random agent. He had checked if Captain was still secured and tied, then he made his way towards her. She was awfully afraid. She had no idea why she was here. She just hoped they won't torture her. She would probably tell them everything but there was this little thing- she knew nothing.

The agent untied her legs and roughly pushed her to standing position. Her hands were still in those odd chains so she couldn't balance herself and almost tripped. The agent was holding her forearm tightly so he wouldn't allow her to do so. She glanced at Cap with wide eyes, hoping he could do something to help her. He returned her look but only sadness appeared in his eyes. He was absolutely helpless.

Door's closed behind them and she was dragged into a room. It looked like an interrogation room that you can see in almost every crime tv show. Table and chairs on both sides, handcuffs and also one sided mirror. She was sure that the man responsible for this was behind that glass.

Now, her mouth was free again but she didn't scream for help. No one would rush into here and save her. That would be colossally irrational. This wasn't one of her movies where every damsel in distress was saved by muscular hero. No. She would only earn a slap or something.

Her hands were still cuffed and now also attached to a table. She had seen some cool ways of kicking someone opposite of you but she was no gymnast. She would likely break leg or hand if not crack her skull.

Finally the big boss, or any other higher ranked agent, walked in. He was carrying a file. He put it in the middle of table, sat down and opened it. She immediately recognized it. It was containing all information about her: address, phone number, height, hair colour, house blueprints, even description of her powers. Everything.

"Welcome here Miss Haskins. It's wonderful to have here someone so talented to help us with our interrogation," he said.

"What do you mean?" her voice was a bit hoarse from not talking for so long.

"Oh dear. I'm talking about your unique abilities of course. You're basically living lying detector. And that, honey, is very useful in my kind of job," he finished with sweet smile. She felt disgusted. He will call her dear or honey one more time and he might just go dig his own grave.

"And who are you?" she asked him firstly.

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me," he stated with a fake smile, "but well, you see, I can't tell you that." She hardly suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"As for now, you just have to wait few minutes. I need to have some words with your fellow prisoner." He faked another laugh and exited the room. What a hilarious little brat. Why does he need her powers? She was trying to figue it out but she couldn't.

She just stared into that mirror, thinking how much her life turned upside down. Not even 24 hours ago she was having her favourite ice cream. Man, entire life can change so quickly.

She had no clue for how long she had been staring in front of herself when an agent come in and dragged her to another interrogation room.

She immediately noticed Cap and how pissed he looked. Was she supposed to interrogate him? But she had no idea what they want to know from him. Cap was chained to table and she quickly followed.

Her handcuffs were different again, stopping her from hand movement. Her other powers were useless.

"So now, when we are all seated I can finally explain how this will go. I will ask questions, Mr. Rogers will answer and Miss Haskins here will tell me if he is lying or not. And if he will lie I will ask again and if you, my dear, lie about him not lying, it's you who will suffer," he dictated with another cunning grin on his lips. She gulped loudly, trying not to look as frightened as she felt but she assumed she was failing miserably.

* * *

Next chapter: The Interrogation

+some flashbacks starring Black Widow, Falcon and Tony Stark.

Thanks for reading, sorry for mistakes and please review :)


	3. The Interrogation

AN: Marvel owns almost everything. Sorry if some characters are too OC.

I will try to update at least once a week so please be patient with me, I have a lot of studying now.

Flashbacks are divided with XxX and in italics but also thoughts are in italics. I hope it's not too confusing for you.

* * *

She tried to compose herself. She cannot have breakdown right now. Nope. She needs to stay strong in situations like this.

She couldn't decide. Will she lie for Captain? He probably won't tell the truth. He will try to save as many people as he can, no matter what. She still didn't know why he is here but she was sure that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. He will try to tell as much truth as he can. She really hoped for the next option.

"Okay. Captain, here is the first question: where the hell is your precious shield? Don't you take it everywhere, even in the shower?"

"I don't shower with it," Cap answered.

"That's not a lie." She knew she wasn't supposed to verify this answer but she really had to.

"And what would we do without you Miss Haskins," he said with fake gratitude.

"So where is that love of yours hiding, huh?" he asked again, expecting real answer this time.

XxX

 _They surrounded him. He couldn't escape them. One of his tires was already torn apart. He hoped that Nat and Sam made it farther._

 _They started shooting at the other tires. It was almost impossible to dodge the bullets. After all, he was driving really long truck full of guns. And they were shooting at him. Not the brightest agents apparently._

 _He had counted five more damaged tires. He was trying to keep control of vehicle but he couldn't. Truck went to the side and hit the tree. It fell to the side and hit Steve in the ribs. It was really painful and he had probably one broken, some bruises but other than that no more injuries._

 _Before he climbed out of the window, he looked around for his shield but it was nowhere to be found._

 _There were guns lying around. On the road, near trees and in smaller river which flew behind the road. 'My shield must be there somewhere,' he thought._

 _Five heavily armed men approached him. He didn't wait. He was the first to attack. They expected him to surrender because they were outnumbered but he used the advantage of surprise. He hit the man, closest to him to hand and man dropped his gun. Weaponless, he had no chance in fighting someone as skilled as Captain America..._

 _XxX_

"I don't know." Cap lied. Shit. He lied and it was just the first question. He must know what he is doing, she would play along for as long as she can.

"He is... telling the truth," she tried to lie.

"Are you sure honey?" agent inquired and came closer to her, "I noticed a pause in there."

"Wait," Captain tried to save her from hit which was 100 % likely to come, "it fell into river. I really don't know where it is now."

"True!" she said as soon as he finished his sentence.

Agent looked satisfied, "now we're talking!" he beamed happily.

"When you are so cooperative, tell me, how did you locate the weapon's warehouse?"

XxX

 _"Yeah Stark, of course I will deal with your problems again." Natasha was tired of solving everything. What's wrong with this people? Every time they got themselves tangled in a mess it's her who they call for help. Every damn time._

 _At least it wasn't something pathetic like: I forgot it's already Tuesday! Pepper is coming home. Please go get her some flowers. Please! I have a meeting in few minutes... and that happened more than once._

 _This time some serious shit was stolen. A lot of Stark's weapons. Some of them were very dangerous like Jericho missile. Because Tony just had to have one more._

 _Back to work. Someone leaked pictures of trucks carrying those weapons and since the id was easy to read and with Stark's technologies, she was able to find them quickly. She just asked Jarvis to follow them through cameras in city. Last picture was taken in docks and again, it was easy to find the ferry which transported them._

 _That's how Natasha, Captain and Falcon found themselves in England, in small motel near London._

 _She relocated the trucks. Even by the same proceeding. Thanks to CCTV. It seemed too easy._

 _It was pointless to wait so they came up with a simple but efficient plan._

 _Falcon will report the number of guards and he together with Widow will take care of them. There were also three drivers but they needed only one for some small talk. Captain will be the one to deal with that._

 _The plan worked out perfectly. They had the driver pinned to the edge of roof. It wasn't very high building, just four stories high._

 _"No! Please don't. I can't tell you! They will kill me!" he was yelling at them with tears in his eyes. 'What a tough guy,' Natasha thought._

 _"And what makes you think we won't?" Cap provided._

 _"But... you can't. You are heroes!" the driver shouted desperately._

 _"Oh yeah right. These guys over here wouldn't. But I, my dear, am on the whole other level." Widow said with a wink. She swiftly kicked him and he fell over the edge. It was unexpected, fast and full of elegance. The man had not seen that coming. He screamed like a little girl. Half of England must have heard it. So much for secrecy._

 _It was all planed. Of course she wouldn't kill him. Duh. They just needed to terrify him. Falcon caught him just centimeters above the ground._

 _"Will you talk now? Or one flight was not enough?" she asked. The colour drained out of his face._

 _"Fine. Okay. I will!" They give him some time to calm down._

 _"Start talking." Black Widow commanded._

 _"They paid in cash. £3 500. It was just a job. Transport those guns from America to this place. I..." he hesitated. Sam pushed him to continue: "Who paid you? And why here?"_

 _Man looked at him, it was obvious that he didn't want to tell them but he had no choice._

 _"This dude appeared in my house. He said that he needed me and two more drivers. He told us that he was representing his boss from Tor Tech..." Falcon interrupted: "wait there a minute, Tor Tech like Arnold Torthon? Man, this is... well surprising! You sure it's Tor tech?"_

 _"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. I was also doubtful. I dig into it before the job. They have this secret division called Section G, I think. It's supposed to be here in England. They wanted us to park the trucks here and leave."_

 _"Hmm, secret Section G you say? Reminds me of few things."_

 _"You cannot find it. And even if. They say it's highly secured and dangerous there. No man has ever come back!" He warned them but Natasha smirked._

 _"Good thing I am not a man." She turned around and retreated._

 _"Boys, take care of him. I have some secret facilities to find."_

 _XxX_

"Let's say that you should pay your drivers more."

Agent, she decided to call him Agent Smith, glanced at her, waiting for affirmation. Cap was honest this time so she quickly nodded.

"I would never have guessed you for such a sarcastic character Captain. You're full of surprises! Now tell me, do you have even the slightest idea who I work for?" Smith was grinning like stupid.

"Oh I have. Looks like Mr. Torthon don't specialize only on electronics anymore."

Smith's grin faded and he paled a bit. But he quickly regained his composure. He thought that Cap didn't know. He underestimated Avengers. He ought to be more careful in the future.

"I see. Your resources are rather... well big," Smith tried to save the situation. "And oh yes, you're quite right."

"My boss wants some special weapons from Mr. Stark. As you must know, the last Jericho missile was in one of that trucks so tell me where did your friends take it?"

XxX

 _Sam checked his rearview mirror but only one more truck was behind him. What happened? Maybe Cap is just slow. No, he is perfect in everything, that's unlikely. Something must have gone wrong._

 _"Widow, do you have eyes on Cap?" he called Natasha from his communicator._

 _"No. Something must have delayed him." she immediately answered._

 _He was thinking how to proceed when Nat spoke to him: "We need to hide these trucks first. Then we will go find him if he won't call. Don't worry Sam. Steve is talented and resourceful guy. He will be just fine."_

 _She must be right. He survived WWII, heck, he survived decades in ice. He is nothing if not capable of taking care of himself._

 _"Okay. So where do we hide them?"_

 _"That's one hell of a question." Widow answered._

 _"I'll try to contact Stark. Hope he is not sleeping."_

 _"Sounds right. Let me know then," he agreed and focused back on road._

 _It took her few minutes to reach Stark. He was still in his labs so he quickly found her great spot for trucks._

 _They hid them in London. There were a lot of parking lots or storages but Tony managed to find the perfect place._

 _Tony's friend, Hank Pym, has few of his labs there. It provided good cover and it was very well secured. Pym saw how important it was and he even got them some more guards._

 _They thanked him and let him look for it until Tony comes to retrieve it later._

 _XxX_

"We planned everything very quickly. We planned the attack but not the following steps. I have no idea in which truck it was, nor where the trucks are now." Cap answered. She could sense it was true but something was missing.

"Honest answer." Smith appeared to think about it.

"In that case you'd have to think about it later. So please do tell me what would, such a great tactician like you do?" he pushed Captain.

Cap thought about it for few seconds and then provided answer which, as she noticed, was not absolutely true.

"It must be abandoned place so no civil will stumble upon it." Cap said.

"C'mon Cap, tell me more of your bright ideas!" Smith demanded.

"It would be probably in some bigger parking lot with a lot of different trucks. And probably not hidden together." Steve offered some more ideas.

"If you say so. I will have my men look into it," he promised and left. But just before he closed the door, he peeked inside and said: "Oh and please behave until I return." He winked and finally closed the door.

She was about to use this time and asked Cap to stop lying.

As she was opening her mouth, he shook his head and glanced to his right. She stopped herself and followed his gaze. 'Camera, of course,' she thought. She slightly nodded, letting him know that she understood. She hardly noticed and agent was back again.

"Everything is being taken care of. Shall we continue?" he said with a big smile plastered on his face. He must be really enjoying this.

"We're moving to our next topic of the day and that is Stark tower. Oops sorry, Avengers tower. Can't get used to it." He laughed. Suddenly he became serious.

"How do I get inside?"

"Through the door?" Cap tried. She burst out laughing, but stopped immediately. Smith was sending them dead glares.

"Don't play stupid Cap, or this little sweetheart will pay for that." She didn't find it amusing anymore.

"What do you want to know?" Steve asked.

"The basic stuff: codes, alarms, security... you know," Smith specified.

"I know that Jarvis is running all systems. Only Tony knows those codes. You should have kidnapped him instead." Cap answered angrily.

"When you are to no use, I might do just that. Or Black Widow would serve me well. Maybe Miss Potts. She must have access to Stark's everything." Cap stood up angrily, but cuffs wouldn't allow him to stand on his full height so he sat back down and tried to calm his nerves. He hated when someone threatened his friends.

XxX

 _The agent came in. He checked his handcuffs and then took that girl away. Steve wondered who she is and why is she here. She was acting a bit strangely. She must have been drugged._

 _She pleaded him to do something, when they were dragging her out but he couldn't intervene._

 _He wasn't alone for a long time. Soon, the agent returned and took him to interrogation room. They cuffed him to table and he had no other choice than sit and listen._

 _Another agent came in and signaled other man to leave. They were alone here. Only Cap and that unknown agent._

 _He sat down, laced his fingers together on the table and smiled._

 _"The almighty Captain America. What a shame we caught you. It would be my biggest pleasure to have some words with stunning Miss Romanoff," firstly he sounded almost sad but he finished with lust in his voice. In this case Cap was glad it's him not Tasha. He couldn't even imagine what this sick bastard would do to her._

 _"Not good for you. I won't tell anything." Steve leaned closer and empathized the word anything._

 _"No, no, no Captain, you don't understand. You will or innocent lives will be at stake. It's your call." Evil grin on his face._

 _Cap was giving him some angry glares when agent added: "don't be sad! I have something special prepared for you, or more like someone special."_

 _Here comes the evil grin again._

 _XxX_

"We're running out of questions!" he said with faked concern and fear.

"Tell me, where I can find Black Widow," he ordered.

"I don't know." Steve said, eyes boring into the agent.

"Steve, Steve, Steve. Stop answering with I don't know! You must know something!" agent was angry now.

"I am going to ask again," he said and took out a gun. Cap stiffened. He aimed the gun at her head. She didn't dare to take her eyes of it.

"Where do I find Black Widow?" Cap couldn't let him kill her. He's gonna tell him the truth. He just hoped that Nat and Sam changed motel.

"We booked two rooms in London. In small motel called Rainday. She might be there." Smith turned to her with raised eyebrows. She nodded as for verification.

Agent Smith looked satisfied with the flow of information. He knocked at the door and three more agents came in.

"That will be all for today. Boys, please, put them back in their cell and make sure her hands are secured properly." With that he left and let the man do their job.

Agents dragged them back to their cell. They chained them to pipes.

When they were gone, Cap came as close to her as his chains allowed.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced." The corners of his mouth turned up and he outstretched his free hand towards her and she gladly took it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes. Please review.

Next chapter- introducing and some getting to know each other, maybe some more Avengers, you have to wait for it ;)


	4. The Rescue

AN: Marvel owns almost everything. I'm sorry if some characters seem too OC.

Thanks for all your favs and follows. I highly appreciate it. Please review as well. I really wanna know what you think and what you want. One sentence is enough, please (puppy eyes). No flashbacks here. Sorry for mistakes.

Okay, thanks again and now I will let you read. Enjoy!

 _Italics_ = thoughts

* * *

"Steve Rogers," he said.

"Figured as much. I'm Alethea Haskins. Nice to meet you," she finished with a smile.

"What a unique name," Steve said and tilted his head to the side.

"Well, you can call me Thea if you want," she provided.

"If you don't mind." She wasn't sure who was blushing more.

She sat back down and he copied her actions. There was an awkward silence for a while. She couldn't bare it anymore so she decided to speak up first.

"So, captain, tell me..." she didn't have a chance to finish because he suddenly interrupted her.

"Call me Steve." He turned crimson red. After few seconds of painful silence he stuttered?

"I mean... that... it would be just fair if I call you Thea and you call me Steve."

What was that? She didn't want to be mean or something but it felt right to be honest with him.

"You know, i can tell when you're lying." He blushed even more than she thought possible.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't control my power that well," she apologized genuinely.

"Well, if you don't mind, I was wondering what powers exactly you have, of course if..."

"Steve," she was the one who interrupted this time, "it's okay. I expected this question. I will tell you, just promise me you won't tell anyone. I tried hard to keep it a secret."

"Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry."

"So where to start. Firstly I have no idea how i got them. And i have two powers, very different from each other. I could sense the lies since I was born. It's like I feel... i dunno. I just know when someone is lying or skipping something. People even tend to tell me the truth without thinking." Steve noticed that she was no longer here. She stared into wall, remembering her life, she occasionally half smiled. Steve was watching her intently. He let her think. In place like this, good and happy memories could only help.

She looked back at him. Half smile no longer on her face.

"It's great ability but it comes with price. Imagine small girl, being praised for her drawing, but she know that her teacher was lying. Or teenage girl whose friends swore to never talk behind her back." She paused again, needing a break so she wouldn't start crying.

"Sorry. It's just, it made me lonelier and it took me a while to accept that people will lie to me constantly and i couldn't do a thing about it."

"Enough with that sad story. My other power is kinda cool. I can move objects. I developed this one when I was a teenager. My name is sort of accurate. Alethea means truth and Noa, my middle name, means movement. Mum told me she had a dream when i was still in her belly. She said that a woman sat beside her in a park and told her that the name would be perfect so they named me after a dream. Crazy right?" she finished with a smile.

Steve was a bit taken aback. He just asked what her powers were and she told him her whole story. He didn't even think that she would answer him.

"Now. Enough about me. Really," she said but she didn't sound annoyed.

"Tell me, how did you find yourself here?"

"I neglected the planning part. We acted too quickly. It was my own fault. I might have endangered my team. What was I thinking? If he finds those weapons…" He started mumbling to himself.

"Steve? Hey! Listen to me. Your team, they are part of the Avengers as well, am I right?" She waited for his answer.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"In that case you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure you've dealt with things far worse than agent Smith," she assured him but he was no longer looking sadly to the ground, no, he stood up abruptly.

"Smith? How do you know him?" he commanded. It was like he turned to another person. From socially awkward boy to fearless Captain America.

"What?" she stammered.

Cap was scaring her right now. He didn't like it but if it meant that she would tell him what she knows, he had to take that chance.

"Why did you call him agent Smith? Do you know something about him?"

"No! No! I don't know his real name! You have to believe me!" He was confused now.

"So why are you calling him that?!"

"It's just a name. He is like that agent from a movie." He looked puzzled so she added: "Matrix, you know?"

"What?" Cap asked in absolute confusion. _'Damn. Of course he doesn't know Matrix! You stupid, he was frozen for years!'_

"I just wanted to call him something, and he resembles the agent from that movie called Matrix. I have no idea who he is. I swear! Don't hurt me, please!" she gulped.

He didn't realize how close they were. He was towering over her. She looked so tiny. If he wanted, he could hit her any moment.

The guilt struck him. He felt terrible, ashamed of himself. She was kidnapped from her normal life. He was used to crime, violence and all these hostage situations but she wasn't. She probably just wanted to stay sane so she came up with name for the unknown man who was holding her captive. And he was scaring her.

She noticed the sudden change. He was looking around nervously. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Steve?" she asked cautiously.

He finally glanced at her, but his eyes didn't reach hers.

"I… I. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I want to keep you safe but how can I do that when I am chained and I know nothing about this people." He didn't even know why he told her that. It was just a thought. He would have never said it out loud. They both turned scarlet. She knew it was because of her. Her powers did this to people. They unintentionally said their deepest thoughts.

Before they could say anything, the door opened. The well-known agent entered.

"Oh, hello again. Why are you both blushing so hard? Were you doing some dirty stuff?" Cap's face reddened.

"No wonder you have such a thoughts. Lovely girl and already tied up?" She shuddered.

Confusion crossed agent's face but he quickly recovered.

"That stupid powers of yours, making me say things I don't mean to." She was about to remind him how he wanted her to interrogate cap but she kept her mouth shut.

"Don't worry. Soon, I will know everything about them." The colour drained out of her face. This is it. She had nightmares about this. Doctors, labs, experiments. She feared it for a long time but never actually thought it possible but she was wrong.

Two other agents entered and took a hold of her. Cap struggled with his chains.

"Don't bother Captain, you can't help her." Agent smirked.

She was fighting them, trying to free herself.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Honey, please be quiet or I will drug you," agent threatened. She didn't want to be even more vulnerable so she eventually stopped fighting them.

She was dragged to the huge lab. It was white, clean and smelled like hospital. There were also no widows. _'Are we underground?'_ she wondered. There were two male doctors and one woman lying in hospital bed. She had red hair, but nothing like hers. Hers were a pale shade of red, almost blond or orange in different lights. This girl had them red like cherries. It was a big contrast to her pale skin.

She looked unconscious. There were wires attached to her chest and a needle in her arm. She was likely one of theirs experiments.

She was mentally trying to prepare herself for what was coming. Pain. Probably a lot of pain.

One of doctors approached her with a sick smile plastered on his face.

"Seems like subject number two has arrived."

Maybe she thought she was ready, but she wasn't. She was far from that. Her mind was working like crazy, finding any way out of this mess, but she couldn't. She was about to give up when she heard small explosion and few gun shots. She immediately threw herself to the ground. She didn't want to get into crossfire which, from the outside sounds, was getting closer. One of doctors ran to the other woman. He unwired her and hurried with her bed to other room. Both agents ran out and joined the fight which could be heard behind the door now. The last person remaining in room with her was that bastard of a doctor. He held a syringe in his hand, ready to inject her with whatever shit that was in it. Fortunately, he didn't have a chance to do anything because something small hit him right in the chest and he fell to the ground, trembling in electric shock. She quickly turned to her back and stared at redhead in spandex suit. _'Man, how many redheads are here?'_ she thought dumbly. She felt exhausted. It was one hell of the day.

"I'm friend of Steve's," the woman explained and Thea felt finally safe. Then it clicked her. This must be Black Widow. _'Yeah, Natasha, that's her name.'_ She trusted her and followed her out.

"Stay behind me and please, don't get yourself killed," she insisted. Alethea gladly obligated.

Natasha knocked out two agents on their way. After few corridors they met the others, meaning Cap and Falcon.

"Are you two alright?" Cap asked and glanced at her, looking for any injuries. When he found none he seemed satisfied. He curtly nodded.

"It's time to go, before the back-up shows." Other Avengers agreed and turned to move but she didn't.

"What's wrong?" Natasha inquired.

"There was a girl in a lab. The doctor took her with him. We must help her!" she begged.

They didn't need much time to think about it. Cap immediately gave orders.

"Me, Tasha and Thea will go out. You Sam go find her. Quickly. We will take care of the back-up if they show up."

"On it," Falcon answered and hurried to find the girl. Natasha and Thea followed Steve.

He ran through few corridors when he stumbled across the labs. He knew which one was the girl in before the doctor took her, according to the unconscious men lying around. He entered the lab number four and saw only one door leading out. He made his way there cautiously. Inside the room was an empty bed. This must be the bed she was lying in. The sheets were still creased. He looked around but no one was in there. He was just going to look for some hidden escapes when someone hit him over the head. It stung like a bitch but he remained conscious. He turned around to see the most stunning woman he has ever seen. She used his hesitation and kicked him right between the legs.

"Why?" was all he said as he doubled in pain.

He didn't see the doctor with a gun in his hand.

"Great work subject one. You just kicked the only hope you have for your escape. Now, I have to drug you again so don't fight, you will make it worse. I will take care of dear Falcon here," he said.

"What? But…" she didn't know what to say.

As doctor was about to inject her, Falcon stepped in.

"No!" He threw himself in front of her and dodged the syringe which fell to the ground. Doctor was quick to attack again and this time he used his gun.

He shot Sam in the stomach and laughed. He thought he won but the girl was quick and picked up the syringe. She injected him and doctor fell numb to the floor.

Sam was already on the floor, bleeding out quickly. _'At least, the last think I will see is her. Such a beautiful being. Like an angel,'_ he thought.

"No, no, no! What have I done?" She sobbed.

* * *

Man, I'm so sorry for that lil cliffhanger. Please review and sorry for annoying you about reviews ^^

If you happen to want some more cameos tell me and I will make it for you. Love ya guys! Almost 500 views… whaaat?!


	5. The Healer

AN: Thanks for reading and reviews. Marvel owns everything besides my few OCs. I hope some characters are not too oc. Sorry for any mistakes. Please mind that English is not my first language. If you wonder how my girl OCs look, check out new cover image :)

And of course, please review.

* * *

The girl was shaking furiously. _'Concentrate,'_ she scolded herself. She needed to stay focused. She still had a chance to save him, but she must hurry. The shot to stomach was very dangerous and deadly. She placed her trembling hands on his wound. She had caused it and now she had to safe him. It wasn't any favor, on the contrary, he saved her and took a bullet. She owed him that much.

She felt her energy draining, her mind slipping into unconsciousness again. She saw the wound closing and then blackness swallowed her.

He felt calm and strong. _'Am I dead?'_ he thought. He felt something lying on his chest. He opened his eyes and reality struck him. The girl attacked him and he was too distracted by her mesmerizing beauty to actually do something. And then the doctor came. He tried to drug the girl but he had stopped him and got shot. But now, he felt perfectly fit and the girl was lying on top of him unconscious. _'What the hack happened?'_ He checked his body, but he couldn't find any injuries, she must have healed him somehow. That's probably why she was held here in the first place.

He slowly stood up and carried her out bridal style. He wanted to run and get out as soon as possible but with her in his arms, however light she was, he couldn't.

A dozen of footsteps echoed through halls. He immediately speeded up. _'Shit, shit, shit.'_ This was not going according to plan. The back-up was supposed to come from upstairs.

They barely made it to the lift when someone shouted at them to stop.

The doors of lift open and he quickly throw them to the ground. He punched the button 'UP' and put his body at her, covering her from any harm possible.

Before the door closed fully he could hear them calling for more men.

As the lift was going up, he tried to contact Cap _. 'Answer it,'_ he pleaded silently. To his dismay, Captain didn't answer. Something was going on up there as well.

He positioned himself over the girl on more time, just to be sure.

They were on level -5 when the girl woke up. She didn't know what was happening so she struggled against her captor, having no idea that he was only trying to keep her safe.

"Stop, no. It's me!" Sam tried but she didn't hear him in her struggle to escape. Unfortunately for him, the doors opened and she made a run for it.

He had no chance in preventing what was coming.

They found themselves in the middle of fight. Natasha and Steve fought hard against five men. That woman who Cap brought with him, Thea, Sam remembered, was kneeling behind the pillar, pale as paper.

One of men heard the lift opening and focused his attention on Sam and that girl. When she ran out of it, Sam tried to stop her but he only reached her wrist, but that was enough to save her once again. The man fired at them and he hit her right in the shoulder. Just centimeters away from heart, thank to him. She yelled and Natasha finally noticed them. Her yelp distracted two agents so Cap had enough time to disarm them and knock them out. There were three remaining. Natasha swiftly blocked few hits and then plunged herself on him with a force, bringing him down. Then one last blow to head and he was done. Sam didn't need an open invitation, he joined the fight but remained close to the girl who was now on the ground, applying pressure to her wound. He took down one man and Cap dealt with the last one.

Cap ran to the girl asking her what happened.

"I'm sorry. I panicked." She breathed heavily.

"Can't you heal yourself?" Sam asked, already by her side. Others gave him a puzzled look. He promised to explain later and focused back at the girl.

"I can't. There… the bullet," she tried to reply, but the pain in her arm was overwhelming.

"The bullet? You mean you can't because it's still in there?" Sam provided. She nodded weakly.

They shared looks. They knew what they had to do. But it would be really painful. What other choice they had. She would bleed out before they got her to hospital.

"We need to hurry, more men will be here soon," Steve warned.

Thea knew she could help this girl so she offered her help.

"How can you possibly help? Are you a doctor?" Widow asked a bit coldly.

"No, but… whatever, you will see. Hold her hand someone, it will hurt. A lot." Sam gripped girl's hand and motioned for her to start, wanting to help her and not caring how. He had his doubts, but if Thea could do it better then pull it out with a knife, he let her.

She outstretched her hand towards her shoulder, eyes almost closed in concentration.

The girl was screaming as the bullet was slowly exiting her arm. _'Jesus, she has an iron grip!'_ Sam muttered.

The tears were now falling freely from her eyes.

When the metal was out of her body, she sighted in relief. She was able to heal herself and she did so immediately.

Natasha stared at both of the women in amazement. Even after everything she witnessed she found these two surprising. She hated when she didn't know about anything so she ordered them to explain.

Not wanting to anger the lethal assassin, Thea answered: "Well I can move things and tell when someone is lying, that's why I was here and she, as I assume has some healing abilities." The other girl only nodded in confirmation, still not strong enough to talk by herself.

"We can talk later, they are coming. We need to move. Right now." Cap ordered. Sam took the girl in his arms and started walking. They had a van, don't ask how they got it, parked just a street away from facility. It was the same warehouse where they found the trucks, Cap wondered how they missed it the first time.

Cap helped Thea in before he seated himself, the he took that girl from Sam arms and let him took his seat. Natasha was their driver.

The tension in the car could be cut. No one knew what to say. The girl finally broke the silence.

"I'm Camelia by the way." Everyone looked at her, even Natasha. Her cheeks turned pink and Sam thought it adorable. Few seconds passed and she regretted her decision, she shifted in her seat and Sam finally noticed how uncomfortable she felt. So he offered his hand. "I'm Sam. Please don't kick me to my manhood again and we can be friends," he said in cheerful voice. Natasha burst out laughing and Steve gave him a scolding look.

Camelia gladly shook his hand, gratitude shone in her eyes.

"Works for me." She returned his smile.

"Okey dokey. When that's settled, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Ste…" Cap didn't give him chance to finish. "Captain America," he corrected him and gave him a stern look. He shook her hand too and introduced Tasha as Black Widow. She just shortly nodded in acknowledgement. Sam figured that Steve didn't want to reveal their secret identities as he just did.

"I'm Alethea, you can call me just Thea," she added with a smile.

The rest of the drive was quiet, but not as tense as before. They were all busy in their minds, trying to comprehend everything that had happened that day.

Steve was thinking about his shield's whereabouts and the girl next to him, or what happened to the guns and how will they all proceed. Sam's thoughts weren't all that different. His mind also wondered to a girl sitting next him. Tasha was thinking about the Tor Tech and what this gun nonsense meant for them. Probably next mission. Alethea needed to figure out what to do now, when her powers were exposed, and so did Camelia.

* * *

Sorry for a bit shorter chapter.

Who should I add to next one, Tony, Pepper or someone else?

Also, would you like some cameos from X-men or Spider verse? Let me know ;)


	6. The Life Continues

AN: Marvel owns almost everything, thanks for reading and lovely reviews. Sorry for any mistakes.

Loki cameo, you say? Okay, why not. Probably not as you expected but he's still there ;)

My longest chapter ever! Enjoy and review.

* * *

They headed for Pym technologies. It took them only about an hour to finally get there. The whole way, Alethea was trying to figure out something. _'What now?'_ was the main topic of her thoughts. She quickly ran out of ideas. Stick with Avengers? That was never really an option. Not for her. The only thing she was sure about was her secret. And it needed to stay like that. She wasn't ready to repeat this kidnapping thing any time soon. Never actually. And Avengers were like magnet for these things.

She must contact her parents. She couldn't decide. She needed their help. After everything, you always turn to your parents. They know what's best for you.

Even though Pym had some issues with Howard Stark, he considered Tony, Howard's son, a friend of his.

This fact played a great role in Avengers' hunt for Tor tech and those weapons. Pym helped them a lot, he was even glad to finally meet some of the Avengers. He provided everything necessary. Safety, food and place to sleep.

She desperately wanted to make the call. She kept telling herself that if her parents wouldn't help, nothing could. But finding a phone in place like Hank's firm? Yes, she was calling him Hank now. He insisted.

She decided to find Cap first. After they mutual imprisonment, she thought him to be the closest friend she had in here.

He was kinda easy to find. It took her only few minutes. He had quite a fan club there. She just asked the first person who looked as if he saw Loki making pancakes or something and he showed her the way.

He was sitting in cafeteria, drinking black coffee and drawing. He was pretty consumed in it. He didn't even notice her. She glanced over his shoulder, trying to see his drawing. It was beautiful scenery, sunset over the mountains. It reminded her of Dolomites in Italy, where she was from her school. She was studying European countries, their history, languages, everything, so going there for a 3 month long trip was quite a fascinating experience.

It felt kinda weird to watch him like that so she stopped as soon as it hit her. She cleared her throat and asked politely: "Hi, is this chair free?"

He looked up a bit surprised but answered her immediately.

"Sure."

Thea sat opposite of him and got right to the point, why waste time?

"I was wondering if you could possibly help me with something?" she started cautiously. She still remembered his reaction to what she said about supposed agent Smith.

"Depends, what do you need?" he answered. It sounded innocent but his face blushed, she could only guess what was running through his mind.

"You see, I want to make one call and since you're the only one here I know a bit...," she explained, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. _'Christ, what is he gonna think about me? Silly girl can't even find a phone,'_ she pondered sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I will bring a phone to your room later," he promised with a small smile. Her mood lightened up rapidly. He seemed more than willing to help her. She didn't even know why but it made her feel better instantly. It was strange, after what she had seen him do, she wasn't that scared of him. She respected him, that's for sure, but she feared him back then in their cell. Now, everything was so different. His kind words made her heart a little warmer.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me ma'am, I haven't done anything yet." His smile grew wider, showing of his perfect white teeth.

"Then I guess I'll have to thank you later. See you around Steve!"

She stood up and walked back to her room, hoping it wouldn't take him long. And she was right, after two tedious hours someone knocked on her door. It was Steve, as she suspected. He handed her the phone and she gladly took it with a thanks. She invited him for a cup of tea, even though it was almost 8 p.m. He seemed to think about it. She thought he was going to agree but he suddenly stuttered an apology, saying something about being late already and left. He almost ran the whole way to the corner of next hall. She just stood there for few minutes, dumbstruck. At least he brought that phone. She rather forgot about it and went to call her mum.

As she expected her mother had a lot of things to tell her and even more questions. She had to explain her sudden disappearance. Only few days long, but her parents still noticed. They called each other every few days. They had great relationship and her parents were slightly overprotective.

The call was pretty long. They all agreed that her powers should be still a secret so no more people would know. She needed to ask Steve another favor.

Her dad has a good friend in city so she would return to London and finish her education. Only few months left. It would be stupid not to.

The first thing next morning she went to find Steve again. She learned where his room was and lightly knocked on his door. She hoped he was already awake.

Almost silent steps could be heard and then the door opened. There was Steve standing in front of her, looking groggy with hair still not brushed and only in sweatpants. She was shocked to see him in this state, her face turned scarlet, she couldn't utter a single word, needless to say, her eyes didn't left his bare chest for longer than was appropriate.

"Um... wait a sec," he said and hurried back to his room. He returned, wearing a blue sweater.

"Sorry, I just came to ask one more favor of you." She blushed furiously.

"I talked to my parents yesterday and... well, I'm leaving today so could you please ask others to keep my powers a secret?" Steve gave her a puzzled look.

"Yes, of course. But what do you mean? Where are you going?" he inquired.

"I'm going to finish my education. I'll be staying in London, with friend of my father's. So yeah," she finished a bit awkwardly.

"Well, I assume this is a good bye then," Steve said disappointed.

She didn't wait for him to say anything and hugged him. It was a quick hug but man, it felt good. He froze for a second but shortly after that he put his arms on her back awkwardly. She withdrew and smiled.

"Bye Captain. I'm sure we'll meet again," she added hopefully.

He nodded with a grin.

"I believe we will ma'am," he said as a true gentleman.

Those were the last words spoken among them. She had to admit, she missed him already.

Few hours later she was in cab heading to south part of London. It turned out that her father's friend was actually an older pair living by themselves just 45 minutes from her school.

The last months of classes were pretty tiring and stressful but she managed without any incident. Since she left in that cab no one from Avengers had contacted her. She wished Cap would at least call if she was okay but well she was just a coincidence. They were there for him and those guns. She got involved unwillingly. She didn't hear about agent Smith either and that made her happy.

When she was doing her last school work about WWI and WWII it felt strange, reading all those old newspaper reports about Captain America's heroism. And she met him and hugged him people, an actual hug.

He shouldn't be alive but he was and she was grateful for that, however stupid it sounded, it was truth. She might have found herself in that mess thanks to him but she also felt safer knowing he was there somewhere, protecting people.

She had achieved her diploma and now she was finally free. Well symbolically. She finished university.

Two weeks passed and she was preparing herself for a job interview on prestigious research facility. They had a branch dedicated just to archeology where her studies could be of a good use.

She was ready to rock it. Olive green blouse and dark pencil skirt, her hair in half ponytail so they wouldn't bother her but she still looked fancy. And of course high heels and purse, a bit too big for that outfit but she needed a place for all documents required such as her resume and school results. She was also ready for any question. Even for those cunning ones. Like when they ask you if you're planning a family, you can't say that you want child as soon as possible, they would never hire you, they cannot afford to employ you and then send on maternity leave. No. You need to play it smooth. Say you're not thinking about family now or something like that, it could be a lie but they can't affect it.

She was walking from a bus station, few blocks away from her new workplace, hopefully. Her bag was killing her. It was so heavy she barely felt her shoulder. She could saw the building now. She quickly found small mirror in purse and checked her make up. Just as she was about to close it, she saw a man behind her. He was wearing black suit and she also noticed some kind of wire going from his ear _. 'Really? They show up now?'_ she thought angrily. She tried to play it natural. If she got to that building she might be safe. If not, her brother had showed her some self-defense moves the last time he visited and at her spare time, she trained her powers more.

She couldn't stop herself and made the mistake of turning around. He noticed and said something to his earpiece.

She didn't glance at him again and rather hurried away. To her dismay a well-known man appeared in front of her. She didn't waste time. She moved the trash can towards him, hitting him with a force. The other agent screamed at him _'Lawson!'_ At least she now knew the agent Smith's real name. A lucky coincidence really, cab drove by them and stopped for her. She almost yelled at the cabbie to go as fast as he could. They quickly lost the black SUV which was following them. It was hard to find a particular cab in London's traffic.

The taxi pulled over at her current house.

Both O'Neils were working, for a small accounting firm. They met there actually. A lovely story for another day.

They will return in few hours.

How will she find Steve's number? She must call someone and he was the first one who came to her mind.

After some decision making she googled Stark Industries. She couldn't find Stark's number either but she managed to reach his girlfriend Pepper Potts.

"Stark Industries. Miss Potts' office. How can I help you?" her assistant asked.

"I need to talk with miss Potts. It's urgent. Lives depend on it!" Maybe she was overreacting a little but her life depended on it indeed.

"Can you explain the reason for your call, please?" she required politely.

"I can't. It's classified. Just tell her it's the matter of Avengers. I really need to speak to her. Immediately!" She was a bit annoyed by now. Why couldn't she just answer!

"Miss Potts will talk to you in a moment." Finally.

"Hello? This is Pepper Potts." Thea didn't give her a chance to finish. She needed to tell her quickly.

"This is Alethea Haskins. I met Captain, Flacon and agent Romanoff few months ago. I need to contact them and you're the only one I was able to reach. I'm asking you to send them a message," she explained frantically.

"Oh really? And what would that message contain?" Pepper asked a bit hesitantly. She seemed to not be convinced about her actually meeting the Avengers, especially when they were in England for a serious mission back then.

"Please. Tell Captain America that agent Smith has returned. That he attacked me and that I want him to call me." Okay, the last part sounded like she was a crazy fan but he had to be the one to initiate the contact. She wasn't able to.

"Fine. I will pass the message. If that's all, I have an industry to run. Bye!"

The line went dead before Thea could object. It sounded as if Pepper was not going to help.

She was easy to find there, in O'Neil's house. They did find her once, they could do it again.

She scribbled a note saying that she was going to have sleepover with few friends of hers. In reality, she was looking for the most normal hotel she could find. Eventually she did. She took a cab there and paid for the room in cash.

She wasn't a spy. She didn't know what to do, how to keep herself safe. If Pepper didn't pass the message, well then... she was doomed.

Camelia was sitting in a plane for the first time. She was a bit afraid but the excitement was bigger than her fear and took over as soon as they rose to the sky. The world seemed so small and beautiful. You couldn't see all the garbage everywhere. Only mesmerizing oceans and green lands. _'If Falcon can see the world from up here like this, even those bad guys must seem a bit less scary,'_ she thought.

When the plane landed, she with the Avengers had a car waiting for them. They offered her help and she gladly took it. She had nowhere to go. Her family was long gone and she was a lab rat for three years. She really wished to understand her gift, to learn some control but all that without mad scientists.

When Falcon, or Sam, insisted that she should take the free apartment opposite of his, she was tomato red. He said that it would be good for protection and she would be around people she knew a bit but it made her feel uncomfortable. She still agreed.

She lived with them for more than three months now. Doctor Banner was helping her with her ability. She could heal small cuts and bruises without giving it so much energy now.

Her small apartment which Mr. Stark so helpfully provided had run out of coffee. She had to go for some to Avengers common kitchen. She hoped that Sam wouldn't be there. When he was around, everything she said was embarrassing. He was brave, funny, intelligent... she felt worthy a paper bag besides him.

She heard whistling two corridors away from kitchen. She still had a chance to turn around and go back to her room but the temptation of hot coffee was too big. She was going to grab it and run away. Just like a coward.

She slowly approached, hoping he wouldn't notice but he did. He was chopping some potatoes. Probably for dinner. He was excellent cook. Another of his great traits.

"Hey there Camy!" he greeted her cheerfully. She flinched at her new nickname. It was cute but coming from him, it made her feel like a child.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Yeah, because she was avoiding him as much as possible.

"What are you... damn it!" While he was trying to strike a conversation with her, he lost focus on his potatoes and cut himself.

She hurried to help him. He had a kitchen towel by his side and he used it as a compensation of bandage.

She reached for his hand but he didn't allow her to touch it.

"Nope Camy. Keep your energy. I had had cuts much worse than this. It's nothing."

"Let me help you. I worked on it with doctor Banner. It won't hurt me," she insisted.

"If you're sure. I hate plasters." He gave a big grin. How can he be so energetic?

She took his hand into hers and placed her fingers right next to the cut. She focused her mind, breathing steadily. She imagined the cut closing and that was what actually happened, without her fainting or being tired.

Sam chuckled and she couldn't resist asking what was so funny.

"This is becoming our habit." He gave her a genuine smile.

"I'd prefer something else than health threatening situations," she answered sarcastically.

"I knew you had the humorous side hidden somewhere!" he laughed.

"You know that can be changed. Why don't you come to my room this evening? I'm going to watch a movie, you can join if you want," he offered.

She didn't really want to but his eyes were pleading her.

"Okay, I will come." She decided to give him a chance. She had nothing else to do. Maybe she would even enjoy it.

Sam made his way to bathroom to clean up. Cooking and bloody hand was not a good combination.

Camelia then remembered why she came here in the first place.

"Sam, wait!" she yelled after him.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"I actually came for some coffee. Do you know where it is?"

He smiled, pointed at the highest cupboard to her right and left for bathroom.

Of course it was in the highest shelf. And of course she was too small to reach for it. She had to wait for Sam. How embarrassing.

"Oh, what are you still doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I can't reach it." She blushed.

"Let me." He reached over her, too close for her liking. She could smell his cologne, that close they were.

He handed her the coffee with another smile. _'He is giving me a lot of those,'_ she noticed.

"Thanks, so... see you later." And she ran off.

Sam was desperately trying to be with Camelia as much as he could. He even insisted on her being his neighbor. He had said it was a precaution but in fact, it was because of some very selfish reasons.

He sometimes knocked on her door, said it was him but she just ignored him. Occasionally he heard her screams when she had nightmares, he reckoned if he should help her but he didn't. He thought it was too personal for her and they relationship wasn't as expanded as he wished, not even existing. So he gave it a time, let it flow naturally.

And his wish came true. He was preparing potatoes for dinner and whistling the tune of a song. He heard small steps and looked up. Camy, as he liked to call her, was just entering the kitchen. She looked as if she wanted him to be elsewhere but he kept it inside, trying not to look as sad and disappointed as he felt.

He tried some optimistic chat but he was so lost in her that he cut himself. With her around he couldn't think properly. Every thought in his head was for instance _'Does she consider me funny, silly? Why am I wearing this old shirt? God is that a stain?'_

She wanted to help but he could never ever again cause her to faint. It felt horrible. To hurt someone you like so much. He felt guilty for that, even thought he was practically shot because of her. He would gladly take another bullet if it meant he could save her.

She touched him just because she had to in order to heal him but that touch send sparks to his body. He felt like a school girl with a crush.

He really wanted to stay but his bloody hand reminded him of battles and he was afraid it would awoke some bad memories in her so he quickly left but before that he pointed at cupboard keeping coffee as she wanted.

When he returned, he was confused as why she was still in there. When he said she wasn't tall enough, well, it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

She thanked him and ran away. Literally ran. The dragon of disappointment crawling at his stomach almost painfully.

Sam finished the meal and asked Jarvis to call other Avengers. Eventually almost everyone came. Steve, Tony, Sam and Bruce. Camelia didn't come, adding to Sam's sorrow. At least they were going to watch a movie.

Half way through their food, Pepper joined.

She looked exhausted.

They were chatting about random things when Pepper mentioned a weird call. Tony, full of himself as always, was sure it was one of his secret admirers. Pepper surprised everyone by saying that it was actually meant for Captain.

Steve was pretty much ignoring everyone. He could care less about their small chit chat. This was one of the many times when he was wondering what Alethea was doing, if she was safe. He missed her very much indeed.

The mentioning of a strange call caught his attention. Could it be? Who else would be asking for him?

"What did that person had to say?" he requested, now fully interested.

"Well, it was just a fan, you don't need to deal with it," Pepper assured him.

"No, please tell me, I would like to know," Steve remarked. He really wanted to be sure it wasn't Thea, just random guy seeking attention.

"Someone wants to boost up ego," Tony rudely joined their conversation.

"No, Tony, it's not like that. You wouldn't get it." Tony placed his hand on his heart dramatically.

"Cap, you're hurting me!" he whined as if he was insulted beyond imagination.

"Don't mind him, Steve. He is just a big child," Pepper said apologetically but still looked at Tony with love shinning from her eyes. Steve was sure she didn't mean it as offence.

"Well if you really wanna know, it was a woman. She sounded very urgent as my assistant said and it was supposed to have something with Avengers so I answered it. Her name was unique one..." His heart missed a beat.

"Wasn't it Alethea by any means possible?" Steve interrupted with an urgent question.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Sam and Steve exchanged glances, something was wrong. Why would she try to contact them after more than three months?

"Ms. Potts, I need you to tell me everything you remember. We met Thea few months ago in London, she must be in some problem when she is calling," he gulped worriedly.

"Oh, okay, I can try. So... hm. She said something about agent Smith. And attack, I think. She wanted you to call her Captain, she was in a bit of hurry." Steve was clenching his fists, trying not to damage anything, he was so pissed. They shouldn't left her alone, unprotected. If something happened to her, it was his fault.

"I'm sorry Steve, I had no idea she was that important to you."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I mean, your reaction... whatever. We should help her. J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Pepper took the action.

"Yes, miss Potts?" the AI waited for the orders.

"Locate this woman. What was her name again?"

"Alethea Haskins," Steve provided. He crossed his arms, hands gripping at his upper arms. He wait impatiently for J.A.R.V.I.S. to find her, wherever she was.

* * *

Thanks for reading again please review and share your ideas with me, if it's good, I might even change a plot! Oh, and my great fan, if you ever publish that fic of yours, let me know ;)

When somebody asks e. g. what is her superpower?, it kicks my imagination so yeah those reviews are like gold to me.

One last thing, I have a personal question, if you're about to review, please give me an advice. You see, I'm graduating in 3 years but I'm already finding an university, I'm thinking about three very prestigious schools in my country, so yeah, being ready in advance is necessary. Should I follow my dreams and join the movie industry as producer or rather think about my future and became translator or the last option economy school? All opinions are highly appreciated.

Thanks.


End file.
